sc2_kobold_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kobold
A Kobold is tribe member of Kobold tribe. each player or AI Control one. Stats *Warmth **Warmth is how warm your Kobold is. When this reaches zero you gain alignment called frost bite, you slowly lose health and can’t run, until warmth is above 0 or night ends. **You also lose heat while it’s raining, this can mean in daylight you can lose warmth. Rain at night is dangerous recommended you stay close to fire or be ready move back. **Lantern and wool coat, both reduce heat loss by significant amount. enough go through night including rain, without need fire as long as you gain bonuses from placing buildings down or chopping trees down. **To move anywhere with raining night you do need lantern and wool coat while it’s not required for normal night it however depends where you going, if you moving to pre-existing fire camp or going place fire camp or night going end shortly. **Heat loss while having lantern and wool coat, have extreme difference then not having these items. On normal night you can go three to six times distance without needing to place fire camp down. Reduction is about ~80-90% depending how reduction is added. *Hunger **Hunger is main concern for your Kobold. When this reaches zero you gain alignment called starved, you slowly lose health, until hunger is above 0. **Hunger is only loss over time and is only stat that isn’t restored with actions of building or cutting down trees, it can only be increased using food items. **There two main food items raw lamb and raw wolf meat, these are easily accessible and are available all stages of game and levels. **When next to fire you can cook you raw food items to provide more health and hunger when used **There are four other food items that require higher cooking skill, they provide additional health and hunger and three they provide stat bonuses. These foods are harder to obtain and require multiple ingredients. **These additional food items and cooked items are also found in drops through quest **Cooking takes allot time, much more time for higher level food items. Consider taking 5 points in cooking or have dedicated cook. *Fatigue **Fatigue is how tired your Kobold is. When this reaches zero, you collapse and are stun for duration until you gain 14 fatigues. **Unlike other stats fatigue only loss through some actions and not time or being away from source and is instead result your actions directly. Keep eye on your fatigue and don’t let it reach zero **Actions like running, mining reduce your fatigue **Tents are place to gain fatigue rapidly **You cannot die from fatigue Skills Leveling Game Play Trivia *It’s possible while occupied with channelled action like cooking, crafting and ressurecting to preform numerous other actions, from killing wolves and sheep’s, to placing down buildings, walking, eating and also retaliating from enemy kobold tribe members. *You don’t gain benefits from tent while collapsed under it. *It's possible to die from fatigue in some circumstances even when health full and warmth health both above 0